


Valentine's Apologies

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Apologizes, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: Dean's been a little busy this year and he misses Valentine's Day. His first one married to Cas. But he has a plan to apologize.





	Valentine's Apologies

Dean knew he was in trouble. His husband was kind, generous, loving, and forgiving; but when he wanted to damn that man could hold a grudge. Dean made the mistake of forgetting Valentine’s Day. Okay so he didn’t forget the holiday, how could he with the pink hearts and flowers literally everywhere. What had happened was he had planned out a sweet romantic night, candles, chocolate, romantic movie, dinner... only then suddenly it was February 14th and Dean wasn’t prepared at all and he ended up getting a stuffed bear from the gas station on the way home.

That’s right. Dean Winchester was the giver of Gas Station Romance. What a catch. Cas of course, being the gentleman that he is, had said he loved it and smiled and kissed Dean sweetly. Dean, breaking under the kindness, admitted that he’d not even realized it was February 14th already. He told Cas about all the plans he had made back in January but then suddenly it was already here and he hadn’t followed through with any of them.

Cas had nodded and said that he understood because they were both so busy. They had just moved into a new house, Cas got a new job, Dean’s brewery was taking off. But Dean saw it in Cas’ eyes, the fire that meant he was upset.

Dean had been with Cas for going on ten years. They’d met and it and literal sparks had flown (there had been in an accident and the electrical wire had gone down nearby, sparking and flopping). Dean was walking to work and Cas was jogging and they both stopped at the sight of the fallen power line. Their eyes met and the emotional sparks flew too. Since that day they became friends, then more. They’d been in a relationship for five of those years, married for one. This was their first year married and Dean forgot Valentine’s Day. Every other year of their relationship Dean had done something (dinners, romantic get aways, surprises) and this year, the year he really had to outdo himself and he dropped the ball. Maybe it was too much pressure, all the greeting card companies and the cocoa industry ganging up to make him feel inferior.

It didn’t matter though. Cas didn’t care about fancy cards, expensive dinners, he just wanted Dean to love him. And Dean did love him. Every day. He proved that in every touch, every word. Dean would make it up to him. He would. He would decorate the whole house in Cas’ favorite things, he would cook his favorite meal, massage his feet (and his whole body if he was lucky), he would give him a soothing bath, a little wine. Dean was going to spoil the fuck out of his husband.

It was February 16th because Dean sucks but he was ready for Valentine’s Day. He left the brewery early (telling his assistant manager Benny to “deal with it” if anything came up). He hung up throughout the house dozens of cutout bees that said “bee mine” on them. He trailed flower petals across the floor, that would be a bitch to clean up, he lit candles, he lit the fireplace, he had Cas favorite meal in the oven. He was ready. He went up to their room where he’d trailed more petals and opened the bag that was sitting on the bed. He took out the red satin and lace panties, the fabric delicate in his warm hands. He slipped into the neglige and put the bag away neatly.

He went back downstairs to check on dinner and put on an apron. The apron was one of Cas’ favorites it said “Kale me” and Cas laughed every time he saw it. Dean was ready when he heard the keys in the door. He smiled widely and waited with bated breath.

“Dean?” Cas asked from the hallway.

“In the kitchen.” He called, his smile leaking into his voice.

“Dean? What...” Cas entered the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Dean standing in practically nothing but an apron was enough of a gift for any man.

“What is going on?” He asked.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Dean said, opening his arms wide, showcasing the home. “I love you babe, so much.”

“Dean. You didn’t have to do this. I... this is amazing.”

“You deserve amazing.” Dean said, walking to his husband and taking him into his arms, kissing him.

“I have you. I have amazing.”

Dean kissed Cas again and the fire and passion that ignited that first day they met exploded from within their very souls.

“I’m sorry I missed Valentine’s Day.” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips.

“I don’t care about that.” Cas promised.

“You seemed wounded.”

Cas looked at him earnestly. “Dean, you show me you love me every day. I don’t need a specialized holiday to be reminded of that.”

“You’re too perfect.”

"Only because I'm trying to live up to you." 

Dean smiled and leaned into Cas again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy (Very late) Valentine's Day! I wanted to write something a little fluffy for the holiday and Friday was my best friends birthday so I wrote this as a little gift for her too and now I'm sharing with you!! I hope you liked :)


End file.
